Angel
by Black-Angel-001
Summary: Songfic. Sakura is trying to forget the person she loves the most, but he won't let her. Will they ever really say goodbye? [Complete]
1. Tears You'll Cry

**Angel  
  
Black-Angel-001: for someone in my family that i used to hold very near to my heart.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or CardCaptor Sakura.  
**  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know I hate to sing in public."  
  
"But you're so good at it! And the entire town deserves to know!"  
  
"Madison."  
  
"For me?"  
  
Sakura stared at her best friend with helpless eyes. Madison's own colbat blue eyes pleaded and begged until Sakura finally gave in. Squealing with delight Madison dragged an unwilling Sakura to the karoke stage at the center of the Fall Carnival. There wasn't much of a line at the stage. The man running the machinery for the attraction gazed at them with a bored expression.  
  
"Both of you gonna sing?"  
  
"Nope, just her." Madison gave a little push. Sakura blushed lightly.  
  
The man grunted in reply and told her to wait until the other girl was done. Until then, he said, just find a song for when her turn came. Madison said she was going to go find a place to sit, leaving Sakura alone. Thumbing through the laminated pages of a notebook, she found something that caught her eye. Smiling to herself, Sakura waited.  
  
Apparently she didn't have to wait very long; the current singer was terrible. People were leaving or asleep by the time Sakura got on stage. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she nodded to the man and heard the soft sound of a piano. Intrigued, the ones leaving stopped and waited. Some of those that were asleep were woken up. After a few short moments, Sakura began.  
  
"_It's been five months, since you went away Left without a word, nothing to say (nothing to say)  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul But it wasn't good enough for you, oh no, so I asked God_..."  
  
At first, her voice was unsure and soft. But as her emotions grew, so did her voice. Sakura got louder, more confident and sure of herself as she sang the song she found most fitting. Slowly she began to move across the small wooden stage and to sway to the music. The crowd gave her their full attention.  
  
"_God send me an angel from the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel to wipe these tears from my eyes_.."  
  
Maybe the words she sung of so whole heartedly were true. Maybe nothing. They were true. Her heart was broken into a million pieces, shattered like delicate glass. All because she made the mistake of loving someone who couldn't stay in her life. It had been almost two years or so since he left, promising to come back. He never did. She still cried when the night was long and lonely, her friends offering little comfort. There was no angel to come to her.  
  
"_And I know it might sound crazy,  
But after all that I still loved you_.."  
  
At those lines, a pair of brown eyes jumped to the stage. It was evident that some hope still shined in their depths, a hope that made him come back. If only she would look at him, then there might be some unspoken understanding between them. He was back, back to regain her love and mend broken bridges. Possibly even to rebuild them.  
  
"_You wanna come back in my life But now there's something that I have to do I have to tell the one that I once adored That he cant have my love no mo'  
My heart cant take no more lies And my eyes are all out of cries, so God_.."  
  
Once again, those brown eyes starred at the ground again. Who was he fooling? It was pretty clear to him that she didn't want him back. He had lied to her, promising to return in a few months but never did. Many opportunities had arose to make it possible for him to return but he had never taken them. It tore at him, what he did. The pain Sakura was suffering clear as day, fresh and still bleeding. He thought about turning away, but changed his mind. This would be the last time he would see her, and by God, he was going to listen to his angel's voice and remember it forever. That would be all he could do, remember.  
  
"_God send me an angel from the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love Cause all I do is cry (all I do is cry)  
God send me an angel to wipe these tears from my eyes (send me an angel)_.."  
  
For some reason, Sakura felt a set of eyes on her. Duh! Everyone withing hearing distance of the speakers were starring at her. But this...this was a diffrent feeling. Like someone from a long time ago was watching her, wanting her back. Her emerald green orbs got softer for a split second. He couldn't be here. He shouldn't be here. Get real, why would he come back now? Because he had to hear this. He always said Fate was strange, changing and rewriting itself and Destiny constantly. Life was cruel that way. Her eyes hardened and tears welled up, even then. She hoped he felt like crap after this. No, she didn't really, but Sakura was beyond caring right then.  
  
"_Now you had me on my knees Begging God please to Send you back to me I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep And you made me feel like I could not breathe_.."  
  
This was true, in a very literal sense. He'd always taken her breath away somehow. The way he talked, moved, enerything made her go weak in the knees. It sort of scared her the way he had such power of her. She hoped this next part would make him realise something, anything.  
  
"_When I, all I wanted to do was feel your touch And to give you all of my love (give you all of my love)  
But you took my love for granted All my love and now but you cant have it, oh God..  
  
God send me an angel from the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love Cause all I do is cry ( is cry)  
God send me an angel to wipe these tears from my eyes  
  
Ohh ohh god send me, god send me an angel An angel Wipe the tears from my eyes Send me an angel from the heavens above Send me an angel, god send me an angel From being in love Send me an angel Oh god Send me an angel_"  
  
Sakura finished and lowered the microphone from her mouth. Turning away, the crowd didn't see tears stream down her face. Madison met her at the stairs, babbling excitedly. After seeing Sakura, Madison tried to comfort her friend. Putting an arm around her shoulder, Madison led Sakura to the shade of a group of trees. Sitting down on the soft green grass Madison went to get something for them to drink. Leaning back against the wood, Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
Madison came back a few minutes later and found Sakura starring up at the sky through the branches. Getting closer she heard Sakura mumbling something. Leaning forward she made out a few words.  
  
"No more...never again..I won't let him."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Madison place a hand gently on Sakura's shoulders. Sakura jumped. Looking into her friend's eyes, Madison was shocked to see how much pain was there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He came back, Madison. He came back and expected me to take him back into my heart. After this long, he finally comes and I'm trying to forget him, what was between us, but then..." she burst into tears.  
  
"Shhh. Hush now. It's okay." Madison held her friend close and rubbed her back. "Don't worry Sakura. Things will look up. You'll see."  
  
"I wish I could believe that Madison. But I can't. I just can't go through this again. I'm tired. So tired..."  
  
From the shadows of a nearby area, Li stared at the scene and then walked away, his heart heavy and full of sorrow.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: done.**


	2. You're Nearing the End

**Angel**

**Black-Angel-001: i decided li needs his pov, just to be fair. there will be one more chapter after this, and that will have a song as well. this chapter has the song 'paint me a birmingham' by tracy lawrence. if anyone knows where i can find a place to download the song or something, could you let me know when you review? thankies!**

**Angel**

Nothing had changed. Well, a few buildings had been torn down and new ones added, but other than that everything was the same. Li passed by the school that he had attended for a while. Pausing he watched the kids play soccer and do other activities. A familiar tug went to his heart, memories surging through his mind. He walked quickly on. Too many places held something that reminded him of his time here. Li wandered a little more before he came to the beach.

A cool breeze blew in his face and made him shiver. White caps from far out in the water made a pretty picture.

_((He was sittin' there, his brush in hand _

_Paintin' waves as they danced, upon the sand))_

Li stood there a few minutes more, taking in the salty smell, the sounds. Gulls flew overhead, crieing out to something unknown. Turning on his heel Li left. The cobblestone clicked as he walked down the street of the market. Turning his head left and right he noticed a few more details than before.

_((With every stroke, he brought to life _

_The deep blue of the ocean, against the mornin' sky))_

He stopped to buy a peach to make up for a missed breakfast and almost missed lunch. He smiled grimly as he thought of what Melin would say on the subject of his not eating. If anything he wanted Sakura to say something about anything as long as she talked to him. That's what he wanted the most.

_((I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes _

_He said for twenty dollars, I'll paint you anything.))_

Across the street, Li saw Madison and Sakura walking together. Sakura was smiling and laughing. Something made Li go weak, feel as if this was were he truely belonged. He was only making it harder to leave. Sakura began looking in his direction. He remembered what had happened at the carnival and got out of eyesite quickly. He knew she could probably sense his presence, but that would be better than actually seeing him.

He walked around a bit more before returning to his hotel room. His room was pretty high up, so he had a good veiw. The veiw, of course, was of Sakura's house. He sighed and leaned his head against the cold glass. She had moved. Sakura, her father, and older brother Tori were now living in a cottage looking house, sitting near the edge of the town. It was white and light blue, a front porch included. He could just imagine Sakura sitting in the front yard, engaged in some form of activity.

_((Well could you Paint Me A Birmingham _

_Make it look just the way I planned _

_A little house on the edge of town _

_Porch goin' all the way around _

_Put her there in the front yard swing _

_Cotton dress make it, early spring _

_For awhile she'll be, mine again _

_If you can Paint Me A Birmingham.))_

Everyday Li saw Sakura somewhere-it was hard not to, considering what a small town this was. Of course, he also saw many of his other old friends. Zachary was still telling crazy stories and Niki still loved ghost stories. Rita was as quiet and sweet as ever and Chealse was still a leader in everyway. They didn't hate him for what he did, both all those years ago and last week. He was grateful for that. Only Sakura spoke no word to him.

Usually she was with a large group of friends or her brother and Julian. Those two hadn't changed-Tori still wanted to beat the crap out Li. Kero and Yue were willing to help out sometimes; Sakura is their master after all.

_((He looked at me, with knowing eyes _

_Then took a canvas from a bag there by his side _

_Picked up a brush, and said to me _

_Son just in this picture, would you like to be _

_I said if there's any way you can _

_Could you paint me back into her arms again.))_

Three days passed before Li couldn't take anymore. He packed up, arranged for a ticket on the next flight to Hong Kong, and waited. Only a few hours later, Li had a seat on flight number LC15709. For the last time Li strolled down the street, wondering if this was right. He came across Madison, alone, and told her what he was going to do.

"Maybe that is a good idea," she said thoughtfully. "Sakura...well, she's not doing very well, knowing that you're so close. But, Li, this time, if you're going to say goodbye, make sure you mean it for good."

The words cut deeply but she was right. It was only fair to Sakura.

_((Paint Me A Birmingham _

_Make it look just the way I planned _

_A little house on the edge of town _

_Porch goin' all the way around _

_Put her there in the front yard swing _

_Cotton dress make it, early spring _

_For awhile she'll be, mine again _

_If you can Paint Me A Birmingham.))_

On the day of he was supposed to leave, Li walked over to Sakura's house. In his hand was a stem of cherry blossoms, the first gift he gave her. Taking a deep breath he placed it on the front porch, turned and walked away.

_((Put her there in the front yard swing _

_Cotton dress make it, early spring _

_For awhile she'll be, mine again _

_If you can Paint Me A, Birmingham.))_


	3. Goodbye to You

**Angel**

**Black-Angel-001: this is the end of it (i think, i hope, i pray) and i hope you enjoy it! the song is called 'Nights in White Satin' by Moody Blues**

**Angel**

Madison paced up and down the long rows of plastic chairs, hoping and praying that Sakura would show up. She could see Li walking in her direction and the surprised look on his face. She smiled secretly. If he hadn't expected to see her then what would he do if Sakura came?

"Madison, what are you.." his voice trailed off. Even though Madison wasn't the violent type, but if she had to she would kill for her best friend.

"Well, I came to see you off of course!" Her reply was cheery and her smile wide. A sound from a few feet away made Li turn sharply and inhale his breath. Sakura was standing there, eyes wide and puttig pieces of the puzzle together. Knowing Madison, Li figured she might have called Sakura to tell someone else in Madison's family goodbye. Li's hand was shoved into his pocket, fingers brushing over a piece of paper. His eyes went to his feet, as if his brown shoes were the most intresting thing in the world.

'He can't even look me in the eye,' Sakura thought angrily.

'Should I give it to her?' thought an embaressed Li. 'I doubt she'll accept it, but..'

Slowly and carefully he pulled out the paper, wrinkled from being crumpled and misused. Li wet his lips and vaugly noticed that Madison had gone, leaving the two alone to work things out. He cleared his throat and fought to find words. He thrust the paper to Sakura and waited. Gingerly she took it, wondering. She opened and read it, eyes growing even bigger and shimmering with tears that threatened to fall. A hand covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the sob that choked her. It was only when she looked up that she saw Li standing over her, his own eyes filled with compassion, sorrow, regret, and love.

"Sakura, I never meant to hurt you," his voice shook, "but, please forgive me."

"Would forgivness get rid of my pain? My lonliness?" When he didn't answer her, Sakura laughed coldly. "See? You can't even give me some sort of explanation."

Li's body trembled from the truth of her words and the fact that it hurt him that she hurt. Slowly, gently, Li leaned forward. Sakura began to ask what he was doing but he swallowed her words. At first, Sakura thought he was crazy for doing this but then she began to melt. When he pulled away, she almost brought him back to her, wanting him to kiss her again. Then reality set in and when she looked, he was gone, walking through the gate. For a few moments she was back to that fateful day when he had promised her everything and gave her nothing. Now he had done the same thing only without words. Sakura's fingertips brushed against her still warm lips and tears streamed down her face. The paper she held floated silently to the ground. People walking by gave her sympathetic looks, their assumptions close to the truth. Madison carefully picked up the paper and lead her friend away, saying nothing. Sakura was gratefull for the silence.

When she got home, Sakura flung herself onto the bed, Li's note to her clutched in her fist.

_Nights in white satin _

_Never reaching the end; _

_Letters I've written _

_Never meaning to send _

_Beauty I'd always missed _

_With these eyes before; _

_Just what the truth is _

_I can't say any more_

_'Cos I love you, _

_Yes I love you, _

_Oh! How I love you._

_Gazing at people _

_Some hand in hand, _

_Just what I'm going through _

_They can't understand_

_Some try to tell me _

_Thoughts they cannot defend; _

_Just what you want to be _

_You will be in the end_

_And I love you, _

_Yes I love you, _

_Oh! How I love you! _

_Oh! How I love you!_

_Nights in white satin _

_Never reaching the end; _

_Letters I've written _

_Never meaning to send_

_Beauty I've always missed _

_With these eyes before; _

_Just what the truth is I can't say any more_

_'Cos I love you, _

_Yes I love you, _

_Oh! How I love you! _

_Oh! How I love you!_

_Sakura, I hope you can let these words into your heart and me as well. I realize things won't be the same ever again between us, but I wish it were diffrent. Even if you hate me, I want you to know that I love forever and always. --Li_


End file.
